Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Some electrified vehicles, and conventional vehicles, have multiple independent fluid loops or circuits. Fluid circulated through the fluid loops can be used to, for example, control the thermal energy levels of various components. Because the fluid loops can be configured to have different maximum fluid temperatures, the fluid loops can be separated from each other. Typically, a separate fluid supply reservoir is associated with each of the fluid loops.